


Burns Brighter Than Sunshine

by Aurigardyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oh My God, Rated T for swearing, Sort Of, help me, idk how to tag, not excessive though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurigardyn/pseuds/Aurigardyn
Summary: Oikawa just wants to surprise Iwaizumi. It's not his fault he's really hopeless in preparing surprises, is it?





	Burns Brighter Than Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Hello.
> 
> This is my first written fic (that I managed to finish, anyway). I'm not an English native and I'm fairly new to the fandom. So. Apologies in advances for any OOC, wrong grammars, typos, etc. I usually only read stuffs but I just wanted to post something short as some kind of warm-up. I'm writing something long but got stuck. This is what came up ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Title from Aqualung's Brighter Than Sunshine
> 
> (edit) I did minor edits on grammars and formatting  
> unedited and unbeta'd

“It’s not a good idea,” Kuroo mumbles. He looks at Oikawa, eyes full of doubt—and not a small amount of sneer. “This is dumb.”

Oikawa smacks his head. “Shut up, Tetsu.”

“In what universe do you think it’s a good idea to do this?” Kuroo demands. “This is beyond cheesy, Oikawa!”

Oikawa puts his hands on his hips, scowling. But Kuroo knows what’s hidden in Oikawa’s glare. Oikawa is afraid. Well, seeing how much Iwaizumi already puts up with, Kuroo doesn’t really understand Oikawa’s nerves. Kuroo doubts Iwaizumi can say no to Oikawa.

“Tooru,” now Kuroo is scowling. “Iwaizumi has been putting up with your shit for years. Practically his whole life. I can’t see him backing out from that soon.”

“But I gotta put something spectacular for this!” Oikawa wails, in his usual dramatic way. “This is a once-in-a-lifetime occasion, Kuroo. I can’t fuck this up! I have to make this very memorable.”

“Fine, fine, jeez. But you owe me the apple pie from that bakery for Kenma,” Kuroo bends down and picks up a bowl of rose petals. He doesn’t stop to think where in the hell Oikawa bought _buckets_ of rose petals. “I’ll help you. Now, where should I put these?”

*****

Oikawa is a mess of nerves.

He planned on cooking, but he’s terrible with anything in the kitchen. Kuroo had to drag him away from the burned pot on the stove and the lump of something formerly chicken—Kuroo didn’t want Oikawa to burn the building down. Kuroo then proceeded to cook something else and ordered him to just heat it up later. He forgot to buy the wine, and while Kuroo cooked, ran to a nearby store and bought a very expensive Sauvignon—he’s sure they ripped him off but desperate times and all that.

“Hey, ‘Kawa, I’m going home. Kenma needs me,” Kuroo yells when Oikawa enters his apartment. Kuroo is putting his jacket on. “I put the lasagna on the table. Heat it up, yeah? Just ten minutes. Make sure you chill that wine first.”

After a hearty clap on the back, Kuroo leaves Oikawa standing with mouth open. “Tetsu! You can’t just leave me here like this!”

“You can do it!” Kuroo smirks and closes the door. Oikawa heaves out a breath.

“Some friend you are, Tetsu,” Oikawa grumbles. He walks to his kitchen, puts his wine in the fridge, and stares at the chicken casserole on the table. It does look edible—and delicious. Kuroo was nice enough to leave two plates and the silverwares out. Even the wine glasses are all prepared on the table.

Oikawa decides to walks around his apartment, just to make sure. After seeing everything is spotless and in place, he opens up his Spotify playlist and lets soft music plays from the speakers. He glances at the clock—Iwaizumi is probably already leaving his practice. It will take at least 40 minutes with the rush. He sinks into his couch and closes his eyes.

A ten minute nap sounds so heavenly.

*****

A ding from his phone wakes him up.

Oikawa fumbles for his phone and squints at it. It’s Matsukawa, asking if Oikawa and Iwaizumi would like to go to the bar with him and Hanamaki. Oikawa replies with a rain check. Another one from earlier was from Kuroo. He reminded him to heat up the food. He curses when he realizes he didn’t nap for ten minutes. But thirty minutes.

His phone buzzes again. It’s Iwaizumi now.

 

**Iwa-chan <3 6.32 pm**

_shittykawa, i’m at the bakery to get some choco cake. do u want anythng?_

 

Oh fuck. The bakery is only one block over. Oikawa panics. He has to stall Iwaizumi.

 

**alien king tooru 6.33 pm**

_can you get me some thai food?_

**Iwa-chan <3 6.33 pm**

_the fuck, shittykawa. the thai place is too far away. no can do_

 

Oh fuck fuck fuck. Oikawa types out another text.

**alien king tooru 6.34 pm  
**

_aww, i’m craving some thai, iwa-chan. pleaaaaaase_

**Iwa-chan <3 6.35 pm  
**

_Nope. But we’ll call them from home, okay? I’ll just go home now_

 

Oikawa runs to his kitchen and nearly bangs his knee on the coffee table. Hurriedly, he puts the casserole pan into the microwave and sets the timer. He takes the wine out and it suddenly dawns on him he doesn’t know how to serve wine.

He calls Kuroo. He picks up in two rings.

“What is it, Tooru?”

The voice doesn’t belong to Kuroo. “Kenmaaa! Get me that dumb neko!”

Kenma sighs and he can hear him calling for Kuroo. A moment later, Kuroo picks up the phone. “Yo. What’s wrong?”

“How do you serve wine?” Oikawa hisses in panic.

“Hah?”

“HOW DO SERVE WINE OH MY GOD TETSU I NEVER SERVED WINE IWA-CHAN DOESN’T DRINK MUCH!”

“Whoa, Tooru, calm down yeah?” Kuroo says in soothing tone. “Just relax, okay? Did you chill the wine?”

“Yes!”

“Okay. Be careful to keep the wine chilled. Pour it when you’re ready to drink. I think I found the cork in your knife drawer.”

“Kuro, I’m hungry,” Oikawa hears Kenma’s muttering, and for a moment he feels guilty. But hey, he’s in the middle of a crisis here!

“A second, Kitten,” Kuroo replies. “Don’t pour too much wine, though.”

“Okay, okay, I got this,” Oikawa mumbles. He somewhat gives up on life at this point. He's gonna fail. “Kuroo…”

“What?”

“Come kill me now.”

“Well. Kenma will kill me first if I abandon him without food,” Kuroo cackles. “Oikawa, you got this. You’re a good man. You’re brave and you don’t take shit from anyone. You’re good looking—ouch, _Kenma_!—and Iwaizumi will say yes.”

“Thank you, Tetsu,” Oikawa says dryly. “Your pep talk worked wonders.”

“I’m home.”

Oikawa freezes.

“Crap,” he breathes out and hangs up.

At the same moment, the fire alarm blares and makes him shriek. He whips his head to the microwave, where it smokes and, oh dear Lord in heaven, it’s sparking! In panic, Oikawa runs to the extinguisher hidden beside the fridge and manages to knock the wine bottle crashing to the ground. He yelps, but his priority is to not set his kitchen on fire. He pulls on the extinguisher and white foams burst to completely cover the microwave. The fire alarms stop blaring.

“What the hell, Tooru?”

Oikawa, fire extinguisher in hands, turns toward Iwaizumi, who’s standing in the kitchen door with wide eyes, coat draped in one arm and leaving him in his white shirt. His other hand is holding a box from the bakery.

“Welcome home, Iwa-chan,” he croaks out.

Iwaizumi, shocked and confused, looks around their small kitchen. The white foams on and around their kitchen, table set for dinner, and Oikawa looking like he’s about to cry.

“Hey, Tooru,” Iwaizumi says softly. “What’s all this about?”

“Well,” Oikawa puts the extinguisher on the ground. “I was going to surprise you.”

Iwaizumi peers around the table. There’s a wine bottle on the ground—the source of the crashing sound. He walks to open the window to expel the acrid scent of smoke. “Huh. I thought we were going to order Thai.”

Oikawa moves to Iwaizumi, but he slips on the floor and falls on his ass. He blinks.

Iwaizumi can’t stop the laughter bubbling in his throat. He crouches down in front of Oikawa and buries his face in his arms.

“It’s not funny!” Oikawa whines. Ego and ass bruised, he helplessly stares at his lover, who’s shaking with quiet laughter. Even after a day of work in the hospital, Iwaizumi still looks unfairly gorgeous. Shit. It's in the evening but why does Iwaizumi's laughter makes it feels like it's in the middle of a warm day?

“Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi says fondly. He stands up and helps Oikawa stand. “Hey, it’s okay. Let’s just call that Thai place and clean the kitchen.” He laughs again. “You know you’re useless in the kitchen. Why are you doing this to yourself?”

“Hey!” Oikawa squawks indignantly. “I can cook rice!”

“A feat that you failed numerous times,” Iwaizumi points out.

“Hmph.”

“Come on. You call the Thai place. I’m going to change, and we’ll clean up this mess.”

Meekly, Oikawa follows him out of the kitchen.

He briefly reconsiders his plans, but shakes it off. He’ll have to do it today. Before he loses his nerves. God knows it had taken him a sweet long time to do this in the first place.

“Hajime,” he calls out before Iwaizumi opens their bedroom door.

“Yeah?”

“I need to ask you something,” he sits down on the couch. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. Oikawa only pats the space beside him. Iwaizumi sighs, rolling his sleeves up to show off those muscles Oikawa absolutely loves, and sits down beside Oikawa.

Oikawa snuggles into his side. Iwaizumi doesn’t hesitate to embrace him.

“What? Do you just want to snuggle?” he grunts out.

“It’s just…” Oikawa fumbles. “Hajime. You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah. And I love you too, Tooru.”

“And I want to spend my life with you.”

“Me too.”

Oikawa smacks his—absolutely, wonderfully—sculpted chest. “I’m being serious here!”

“Okay,” Iwaizumi replies easily, a faint laugh in his tone.

Oikawa inhales. He needs to do this. _I’m a good man. I’m brave. I’m good looking._

God.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa disentangles himself from Iwaizumi, and looks at him straight in the eyes. He pats his pocket, and frowns when he doesn’t find what he’s looking for. “Crap,” he groans. Oikawa stumbles to his feet and starts looking around frantically.

“Tooru?” now Iwaizumi sounds concerned.

“Wait, wait,” he runs to his bedroom, and now he bangs his knee on the coffee table. Ignoring his throbbing knee, he grabs his jacket, and finds the little box on the right pocket. He runs back to Iwaizumi and drops down to his knees.

Iwaizumi looks surprised. “What?”

Panting, Oikawa opens the little box and thrusts it to Iwaizumi’s face. “I wanted to make it special, you know. It's a once-in-a-lifetime occasion. A nice dinner, nice wine, I’ll woo you and you’ll feel flattered. I even planned some sort celebratory if you said yes, involving that stockings you love so much,” he rambles, eyes downcast. “But I fucked it up. I almost burned down the kitchen and Tetsu had to cook for us—but in the end I did manage to burn our kitchen down. As you said, I’m hopeless in the kitchen and even more hopeless in romance. I owed Tetsu nonetheless, apple pie for Kenma-chan. I overslept and I wasted too much money on that wine and we didn’t even get to drink that. Anyway, I love you and I want to spend my entire life with you. Well, you’re probably tired of my shit, but I know I look ridiculous but—”

For the second time that night, Iwaizumi bursts out laughing. As much as he loves that laugh, Oikawa’s nerves are already shot and he’s shaking badly.

“Oh, Tooru,” he stutters, still laughing. “Yes, you are ridiculous.”

Oikawa pouts.

“You are hopeless in the kitchen.”

“I’m never touching any kitchen appliance ever again,” he mumbles, a little dejectedly.

“Please don’t. We already have to replace our microwave.”

Oikawa groans.

Iwaizumi takes the box from him. “But you know you don’t have to woo me, Tooru. I’ll always say yes. I choose you, you know. Not even a burned kitchen can make me leave you.” He thrusts the box back to Oikawa. “Now ask me again.”

With shaking hands, Oikawa plucks the ring out of the box.

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” he holds the ring to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi is smiling wide, eyes shining. “Iwa-chan, I love you and I thank the gods that you love me too. I know I’m too much to handle and I will always be grateful that you’re willing to put up with me. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Iwaizumi laughs softly. “Yes, Tooru.”

Oikawa jumps up and hastily puts the ring onto Iwaizumi’s finger. It fits him. Iwaizumi grabs his face and kisses him forcefully—but not unlovingly. Oikawa moans before surrendering completely to Iwaizumi’s kiss.

With little efforts Iwaizumi has him on his arms, as they walk to their bedroom. Oikawa fumbles to flick the lights on, when suddenly Iwaizumi stops kissing him.

“Oh,” he chuckles, before guffawing loudly. He slowly releases Oikawa, and Oikawa looks around to see what has him in another fit of laugh. He instantly wants to kill Kuroo.  
Their bed is full with red rose petals—so that’s where they went. Not only the bed, rose petals are also scattered on the floor. Right in the middle of the bed, a big heart is made from the white petals. Kuroo was also kind enough to lit his scented candles. It’s not bad, but Oikawa already dreads the amount of cleaning up he has to do tomorrow.

“We have so much to clean up tomorrow,” Iwaizumi muses. He picks Oikawa up and tosses him to the bed, before straddling him. Oikawa lets out an embarrassing squeak. “Now, did you say something about celebrating?”

*****

“Yo, ‘Kawa!” Kuroo barges in to their apartment. Kenma follows him quietly, mumbling, “Pardon the intrusion.” Kuroo’s holding containers of take out in his two hands, while Kenma is only holding a small bakery box.

“Rude!” Oikawa yells from the kitchen. It had taken them a whole day to clean up the kitchen, and now they’re hungry without any means to cook—Iwaizumi was reluctant to use the stove, for whatever reason.

“Ow, Kenma, what’s that for?” Kuroo whines, rubbing his ribs.

“Say the proper greeting,” Kenma glares. Kuroo only shrugs. He enters the kitchen and laughed loudly at the state of the microwave.

“Oikawa, I told you to heat up the pan and yet you still managed to destroy your kitchen,” Kuroo marvels.

Oikawa throws a napkin to Kuroo’s head. “Shut up and just prepare the food you idiot!”

"Congratulations, Tooru," Kenma says softly, with a small smile. Oikawa smiles back.

"Thanks, Kenma."

Iwaizumi enters the kitchen. "Hey, Kuroo, Kenma. Thanks for bringing food. Let's eat in the living room. It's a disaster here."

Kuroo salutes and walks into the living room, followed by Oikawa. Kenma helps Iwaizumi carrying the soda cans. After spreading out the food, they sit down and starts eating. It doesn't take long until light conversations turn into friendly bickering and laughters.

Oikawa can't help but feeling blessed, with good friends around him and a man he loves more than anything.

"Next time, 'Kawa, please don't try to plan any surprises, yeah? We don't want you to be the cause of several homeless families," Kuroo teases.

Oikawa smacks the back of his head with a whine.

**Author's Note:**

> please do correct me if I got something wrong. I'd love to learn from my mistakes. I know it's a little all over the place. I gladly accept any constructive comments. Or you can just come and bother me on thatbookishotaku @ tumblr
> 
> In hindsight. It's pretty terrifying publishing your work (//ω//)


End file.
